And In That Moment, I Swear We Were Infinite
by FreeMyMind
Summary: We all know that they loved each other. but how did Caspian react once they left. And when did his feelings for Lucy truly begin? What if they got one more night?


**Author's note at bottom. Just start reading!**

I had loved her in childhood. In the stories my tutor told me, he always said how everyone loved the gentle queen. I always piped up that she was too prissy, that I wanted the brave one, the one who would fight and go on adventures with me. Lucy. She once told me how it was a common, dull name in her world, but sometimes; I would lie in bed whispering the exotic name. Adoring the way it flowed on my tongue like a stream of water.

Then, I finally meet them all, yet sadly, the one I most wanted to become close friends with, was but a child. Peter and Susan were both one year away from me, Edmund only 2 years younger than Susan. So of course I got to know them better. But I always watched her. She was mature yet young, queenly yet silly, gentle and brave. She became the epitome of a wife. And about half those traits were in her sister, so I let her kiss me. And I watched her walk out of my life, thinking of how beautiful she would be, no she was.

Yet, she came back! When I saw the girl I was rescuing was Lucy, my heart soared! And not only that, she was older, much older. I had just turned 20, and she appeared to be 15, maybe 16. Over those glorious 4 months together, we almost became more, but every time I would be about to tell her my feelings, or kiss her, Edmund, Eustace, or Reep would burst in. One night, we stood out on the deck together, simply stargazing. I showed her the constellations, holding her hand in mine. She sang songs I didn't know, some old narnian, some from her world. Despite knowing that she would have to go home soon, I hoped that she would get at least a few years here.

She told me of when she wished herself away, and of Aslan's chastisement and I pulled her into my chest, told her all that I had ever felt. She cried and I just held her and rocked her for hours. She whispered to me, "Oh, why must I leave! Narnia is home!" I stroked her beautiful golden brown hair and whispered back, "I don't know Lu, I don't know."

Watching her leave that day killed me. She met my eyes one last time before she entered her doorway. She was trying not to cry. I mouthed "I love you." And she nodded. The doorway then closed after her. I lost it and yelled "LUCY!" as I tried to go after her. I reached for the waterfall begging for her to come back. Aslan stopped me and growled gently, "She is gone." I sat on the sand and laid my head in my lap. I finally looked to the great lion. "Why? Why would you bring us together only to rip us apart." His voice was not cruel when he responded, "Dear one, it was not done to hurt you or her. Lucy needed you to love her for her reasons, to help her grow in the way she was meant to. But that is her story. Caspian, do you remember why you wanted to hear about old Narnia so much when you were a boy? Because of Lucy. And who did you think of protecting when you fought for my How? Lucy. Caspian, she has been interwoven into all of your decisions. But she is not apart of this world. No matter how much she loved it here, she could never have stayed. She would have wasted away. In each of us is a piece of our soul that is made of the world we are from. And only the Emperor can change that." Aslan glanced up at the barely visible mountain range, "and you do not know how often I pleaded for Lucy to stay, Caspian."

I stayed there on the beach with Aslan's warm body next to me for what felt like years and yet seconds. Finally, when I felt as If I could move on, and, not leave her behind, but be able to continue living, I returned to the boat. Aslan shoved it into the sea, whispering in an almost purr, "I can give you two one last time. Make the most of it. But just remember, it is the ending, not a time for beginnings."

I did not know what he meant, but I chose not to linger upon it. When I returned to the Dawn Treader, Drinian was waiting. After the crew's hearty welcomes, he stood beside me as I watched us sail away from the windows of what was Lucy's chamber. "Are you ok Sire?" I placed a hand upon the window, "I am not sure." He clapped my back, "Well my King, I have no doubt you will be." As he left, I realized something, and called, "Drinian! How long did you know I loved her?" the weathered older man leaned in, a smile wide on his lips, "From the moment you looked at her Sire. The whole crew knew, except of course, her brother and cousin." I chuckled and shook my head.

That night, I expected to toss and turn. But instead, it was almost like_ I_ had fallen into an enchanted sleep. i found myself in an familier part of Narnia. Cair Paravel. We had fixed it as best we could, but it was nothing like this. A full ball was going on, and I saw many faces I knew, and many I did not. Peter was dancing with a girl who he could not take his eyes off of. I was reminded of a story told of the Betrothed he had left behind when he left Narnia the first time. Susan was sitting at her throne, a line of suitors a mile long at her feet. Edmund was sitting in a small seat in the corner with a pretty blonde girl, was that the girl he had once mentioned? Lynae*? Then I heard the most beautiful noise ever. My name, slipping through the lips of the final golden monarch. It was not a cry, like most would expect to go with her running over to me, but it fit perfect**. She leapt at me, and I easily caught her in my arms, I spun her around once, twice, making her pale blue skirt spin out around us. I set her on her feet again and she gazed up into my eyes, "I thought I would never see you again!" I cupped her cheek in my hand, loving when she rested her head there. I remembered what Aslan had said earlier. "Lucy, I think, this is to help us say goodbye." She nodded sadly, "I know, so let us not think about that." I smiled and bent my knees slightly to reach her lips in one of our few kisses. It was pure, and innocent, yet full of passion. It was Lucy.

That night we danced, we laughed. We felt how it could have been if we'd been born in the same time, the same place. I could feel when the night was drawing to a close and lead her away, out to a courtyard. We sat in the grass, and she leaned into my chest. I held her close as she rubbed circles into the palms of my hand. We gazed at the stars, and I felt whole. The sun reached the very edge of the horizon, signaling we had only moments left. I whispered "I love you." And she whispered it back. I stared into the beautiful blue eyes and held her neck in my hand. She stared back just as intensely. And in that moment, I swear we were infinite. ***

When I awoke, there was a new peace in me. I would always miss her. But our time had run out. And nothing could change that. I glanced at the lion in my wall and whispered, "Thank you."

**Whooo, I really liked this one. I hope you like it and if so make sure you tell me! Otherwise I'll think you guys don't want anymore like this. Now to explain the stared parts. *= a reference to my faithful reader. She reads my stuff no matter if they are from my imagination, glee, or crappy poems! Hope You are liking the narnian ones! **= a reference form one of my favorite shows right now, Pretty Little Liars. I got inspired form the summer 2011 scene where Aria leaps into Ezra's arms. And finally ***= the line that inspired this whole story. Now, once again, review review review!**


End file.
